


the intervention principle.

by appleofmysirius



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, makorin being overprotective brothers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: Three instances in which Haru has to intervene to save Gou and one where he has to save Ran from their overprotective big brothers.Haru wonders if this is some kind of foreplay for them- bothering their younger sisters with their smothering tendencies.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	the intervention principle.

One. 

Their third year of University, Rin comes back to Japan a week earlier for summer break. He’s staying at Makoto’s place- a given, ever since they started dating a year ago- while they remain in Tokyo for the rest of the week. Frankly, Haru is glad that he doesn't have to entertain house guests who aren’t Makoto. Rin may be neat, but he’s noisy and annoying. Then, they all plan to head back to Iwatobi together to visit their families. 

Haru is finishing up a lap in the pool when he notices Rin and Makoto enter the area, hand in hand. Any happiness he feels at seeing his best friends is immediately replaced with slight trepidation when Rin notices his sister sitting in the stands. 

While Rin decided to surprise everyone- sans Makoto, since Rin was sappy and couldn’t keep secrets from his boyfriend- Gou had a surprise of her own for Rin. 

Mikoshiba had finally succeeded in getting Gou to agree to go on a date, and it was rather ironic how smitten she was from then on. The two had been steadily dating for a few months before Rin’s return. Haru knew they planned on returning to Iwatobi together so they could meet each other’s families. 

“Gou?” Rin exclaimed, happy to see his baby sister, but curious as to why she was observing Haru’s swim practice when she went to Makoto’s university. 

“Onii-chan!” She squeaks, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Thought I’d scope out the competition.” He smirks, bearing his- ridiculous, Haru thinks- shark teeth. “Why are you here?” 

“Um,” she explains, obviously unsure as to how to broach the topic that she was dating her brother’s ex-captain to her extremely overprotective older brother, twiddling her skirt. 

Haru watches from the pool in amazement as the scene plays out like a cliche before him.

“Gou-kun!” A voice booms from across the arena. Mikoshiba walks over to Gou, thankfully fully clothed in his tracksuit, stopping in his tracks only when he notices Rin standing there. 

“And Matsuoka,” he greets, though not without a tinge less confidence than normal.

“Gou?” Rin gasps brokenly, as the dots connect in his head. Haru notices that Makoto is keeping a tight grip on Rin’s hand, lest he attack Mikoshiba. 

“Surprise,” Gou smiles nervously, getting up from her seat and grasping Mikoshiba’s arm, “We’re dating!” 

“No.” Rin states firmly.

“What?” Gou’s eye twitches. 

“No!” Rin bellows, “Gou, he’s no good for you! He only has one thing on his mind and it’s  _ disgusting _ ! He-”

“Oh,” smirks Gou, in a shark-like way so reminiscent of Rin, but somehow less annoying on her, Haru notes, “trust me, Onii-chan. I know.” 

Rin’s pupils blow up in fury. “Mikoshiba! Get your fucking-” 

Haru splashes water on Rin. 

“Haru!” He splutters, “What!” 

“Gou is an adult. Mikoshiba is a good person. Leave them alone.” 

Haru swims another lap. 

Two.

Gou is engaged. Haru is happy for her. She has matured a lot since high school, and she makes a good match with Mikoshiba. He’s spent a lot of time with the two of them, ever since he decided socialising with his swim team was not the biggest bother in the world. 

Mikoshiba, who is now the captain of the Japanese National Swim Team, is sitting next to Gou before Rin. They grasp each other’s hands tightly, looking to Rin for his approval. For some reason, they decided to have this meeting in Haru’s apartment, what with it being a ‘neutral ground’ according to Mikoshiba. Haru can’t begrudge him, especially because he knows how difficult it will be to approach their upcoming marriage with Rin. 

“Rin,” Makoto, who is also engaged, but to Rin, nudges his fiancee, “say something.” 

“You’re getting married.” Rin states blandly. 

“Yes,” Gou replies, the fire of defiance swimming beneath her words, ready to overwhelm Rin if needed. 

“You realise,” she snaps, when Rin does not reply again after too long a moment, “We’re only letting you know like this out of courtesy. I called mom this week, but we’re actually taking up everyone’s precious time to tell you. Even Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai’s.” 

“Gou, you’re too young,” the first of his protests fall from Rin’s lips. Makoto is providing silent support by Rin’s side, gazing at his fiance with love and admiration. 

“I’m only a year younger than you,” Gou logically points out, “And you’re engaged to Makoto-senpai.” 

“So?” Rin bristles, “My Makoto is kind and caring and we’re both mature enough to handle marriage. Your fiance,” Rin spits this word out like its poison, “Well, I don’t think I can say the same for him.” 

“Rin,” Gou raises her voice, “He’s your captain! How dare you-” 

“How dare I?” Rin challenges, “How dare he marry my baby sister? He’s not remotely good enough for you, Gou.”

“I’m right here,” Mikoshiba mutters, but it goes unheard by the siblings. 

“He is good enough for me and you know it! That’s why you’re so angry. Because you just want to be difficult but even you can admit that Sei is perfect for me! He loves me, Rin, and he takes good care of me. There’s no need to worry.” 

“Here,” Haru cuts through the tension that he can feel radiating off Rin in waves. Makoto’s usually calm presence doesn’t temper the atmosphere, rather it provides Rin with endless fuel to continue his tirade against Mikoshiba. 

All eyes follow Haru’s hands as he sets a cake on the table. He made it for Mikoshiba and Gou when he found out they were engaged. It was a white cake, peppered with strawberries. He had written in an orange-red ombre icing- which took him weeks to perfect- a congratulatory message for the couple. 

“Nanase,” Mikoshiba cheered, clapping him on the back. 

“Haruka-senpai,” Gou smiled, “Thank you so much.” 

Rin was about to say something rude again, so Haru stuffed a slice of cake in his mouth. 

“Stop being difficult, Rin. Be happy for your sister and Mikoshiba.” 

Three. 

They are all back in Iwatobi for Gou and Mikoshiba’s seaside wedding. Haru is waiting at the end of the aisle as one of Mikoshiba’s groomsmen. 

Rin walks Gou down the aisle, and he is openly crying. His sobs are audible over wedding music, Haru notices with a frown- Rin has always been a messy and ugly crier. 

“You better take care of her,” Rin grumbles as he places Gou’s hand in Mikoshiba’s. His warning comes across as petulant because of the thickness of his voice and the snot running down his face. 

Rin takes a seat in the front row, next to Makoto, who immediately grabs his hand and rubs soothing circles on it with his thumb. 

The simple ceremony is completed and Gou and Mikoshiba are now married. Rin, to Haru’s amusement, could not stem the flow of tears from his eyes. When Mikoshiba and Gou walk down the aisle as husband and wife, Haru waits until it's his turn to walk with one of the bridesmaids. He grabs a handkerchief out of his pocket and throws it at Rin’s face.

Four.

Haru, Makoto and Rin return to Iwatobi every year for Obon. They usually return for a week or two, spending time with their friends and family and recuperating from a busy life in Tokyo. 

Makoto’s mother invited them over for dinner, as was their tradition every year when they arrived in Iwatobi for Obon. 

Makoto rings the doorbell and the door is opened by a very nervous looking Ran. Haru feels worry at the pit of his stomach- he has always loved Ran and Ren like they were his own siblings and keeps in touch with them independent of Makoto. That has never changed despite Ran and Ren now being young adults, about to graduate high school. 

“Onii-chan,” Ran begins, “there’s someone I want you to meet.” 

“Who?” Makoto asks, smiling pleasantly. 

A tall boy emerges from the dining room, smiling just as nervously as Ran. 

“Hi, Tachibana-san,” he bows. 

“This is my boyfriend, Hamada Tadashi. He is a swimmer, just like you, onii-chan.” Ran says, reaching down to grab Hamada’s hand. Haru’s worry dissipates. It was just a boyfriend. 

“Boyfriend.” Makoto angrily states, smile gone from his face. Rin looks on in support. Haru wonders if this is some kind of foreplay for them- bothering their younger sisters with their smothering tendencies. 

“What are your intentions towards my sister?” Makoto snaps at Hamada, emerald eyes blazing, rising to his full height and squaring his chest. He makes an imposing figure if he wants to, with his height and build. Haru has never seen Makoto like this, so openly angry and hostile. Rin seems to enjoy this, watching on with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Um, pure, sir.” Hamada meets Makoto’s eyes. 

Makoto does not look satisfied with the answer, but Haru decides to intervene before Makoto makes things more uncomfortable for Ran and Hamada. 

“Ran,” Haru smiles softly, “Shall we head in? You too, Hamada. I would like to get to know you. I’ve brought pastries from Tokyo, let's have some.” 

Haru bypasses a fuming Makoto, not without sending him a sharp glare. Even Rin shrinks a little. They take his cue and remain in the living area, while he moves to the dining with Ran and Hamada. 

Good, Haru thinks, let them stew in their stupidity. 

**Author's Note:**

> self-gratuitous: makorin being dumb and overprotective is my!! jam!! also haru would be over it in .0005 seconds lmao. bet he ships seigou.


End file.
